Continuing Reality Burns
by GuardianofNature123
Summary: Basically I'm continuing a story I made on a different account, it starts on the second chapter so here's the link for the first chapter so you understand what's going on: /s/8786693/1/Reality-Burns hope you guys enjoy this :D


After the marvellous plate of goodies I managed to get my paws on was finished, I got changed out of my pyjamas and into a black vest top, a short black skirt, tights and white converses before heading into the living room where Thrax was sitting, still shirtless.

"Dude, do ye ever listen? You being shirtless is no good for my concentration!" I moaned at him before flopping onto the couch.

"Then don't look baby, simple."

"Maybe yer not getting this, so I shall say it nice an' slow," I stood up and pretty much got into Thrax's face. "You. Are. Shirtless. You should put a shirt on. That or I'm gonna stare at you like a fuckin' psycopath for the _entire _day. Do ye hear me?"

Thrax just chuckled before standing up and looming over me. "I'm sorry baby, but who's the captor here?"

"Fabulous job of keepin' me hostage yer doin' mate. Feedin' me sweets, givin' me pretty outfits. For fuck's sake I've even got a grand piano!" I threw my hands up dramatically into the air, and I almost bitch-slapped Thrax, which I swear was not my intention! "Uh, sorry for almost slapping ye into next year, I get very dramatic sometimes." I apologised.

"Uh-huh, whatever. Well I'm off too see if anyone here gives a damn about your complaint baby," Thrax grinned, which slightly pissed me off. "See ya!"

"You are two seconds away from bein' bitch-slapped so hard, google won't be able to find ye!" I shouted at him as Thrax left the living room, probably to go be a hinderance elsewhere, that or actually put a shirt on, either one worked for me at that moment. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. For a hostage situation, this wasn't very, well, scary, threatening or intimidating. In fact, I actually kind of liked it, sure, it has only been a couple of days, but it felt nice to be pampered. Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door, which ended up with me almost going through the roof I jumped that high. Thrax must of got a fright too because I heard a very loud and annoyed "Hot damn!" come out of his room, which would have made me piss myself laughing if it hadn't been for someone screaming at Thrax from the other side of the front door to let him in.

"Yeah, hold on a minute! Chloe, go to ya room baby, don't want'cha getting scared around the big boys." Thrax grinned.

"Fuck you pal." I growled as I stomped past Thrax, who was now laughing, and went to my room. As I sat there, in my room, bored as hell, I could hear a voice that sounded similar to Thrax's jibbering some stuff, half of it I didn't understand, but the rest I did, and I did not like what I heard.

"Being sweet to her aint gonna work boss, I know it aint!"

"Oh yeah, how not? It's going okay so far."

"And what if she finds out? Or works it out? Then what'll we do?"

"Simple. We kill her." I gasped, and a little bit too loud because I heard bodies shifting as though they were turning around. Without thinking I opened the door and stood out in the hallway to stare at them. The second voice belonged to a tall-ish germ, or was it a virus? No idea, anyway, he had pitch black skin, with green eyes and a tail, and his face was splatterd with yellow freckles which looked like someone had flicked a paint brush covered in yellow paint in his face. He looked pretty shocked to see me standing in the hallway.

"Chloe, go back in your room." Thrax ordered. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

"Chloe. Go. To. Your. Room." Thrax ordered again, stepping towards me threateningly.

"So all that nice stuff was just you sweetenin' me up so you could slaughter me like a fucking pig?!" I demanded, feeling quite upset. I should have expected it, I was a hostage after all, but it still hurt a bit. Thrax just stood there, showing zero emotion on his face, although his buddy looked a little bit upset.

"Oh man, now she's gonna cry. Man, what is it with you and upseting all the adorable chicks? Oh damn, chick don't cry." Thrax's chump came towards me, obviously with the intention of trying to cheer me up, but I was, as was mentioned, upset, and very agitated, so instead of letting him go anywhere near me, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, he fell faster than a Jenga tower.

"Oh shit, that hurts." He groaned as he rolled around the floor, protecting his groin from any further harm. I could of sworn I saw an upset expression cross Thrax's face, although that was probably just my tears messing up my sight. Thrax started taking steps towards me, he looked like he was about to say something, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I ran into my room and slammed my door shut, finally letting the tears roll down my cheeks. What could he possibly want so badly that he'd have to pretend to be nice to me to get it? Even more so, what could cause him to want to kill me? I slid down the door, crouched up into a small ball, and cried. I didn't sing that day, or come out of my room, nor did I do so the next day. I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring how hungry and thirsty I was. By this point, Thrax's buddy, who I discovered was called Jay, had long since left, obviously trying to avoid getting kicked in the crotch again. As I stared up at the ceiling, getting slightly bored, I heard the door open.

"Did ye come to put me outta ma misery already?" I asked, not moving my head to look at who entered. I knew it was Thrax, I could see him out of my peripheral vision, he was holding what looked like a plate. It smelt like the plate of goodies I had yesterday, my stomach growled with hunger from the sweet scent, I chose to ignore it, I wasn't gonna fall for it again. "Still trying to pretend ye care? It's a bit late for that, aint it? Y'know, after ye said ye were gonna kill me." I emphasised kill, not for any particular reason, I just thought that maybe if I reminded him of what he said, he might re-think his battleplan.

"Baby, look, I know what I said was pretty... harsh, but I was never gonna-"

"Oh give it a rest! I know yer lying! You don't give a shit what happens to me! So why don't we save ourselves the sad, violin piece and just tell me what the fuck it is you want!" I hissed, sitting up straight in my bed, hands gripping the covers tightly, glaring at Thrax with slanted blue eyes. I was so pissed off at him, I was suprised I didn't jump up from the bed and hit him.

"I-I'm not! I'm sorry, I mean it! I just wanna apolo-"

"Thrax you can royally fuck off if you think I'm gonna buy the 'oh I'm so sorry' bullshit."

"I am!"

"Aye right! Yer just trying to fix the mess ye made so ye can keep buttering me up and get what ye want!" Thrax looked a bit upset, he sighed deeply before coming in my room and placing the place on the piano. "What are you sighing for?! Yer not the one who's gonna die before they even hit 16!"

"I wasn't gonna kill you... I lied." Thrax sighed.

"Oh yeah? Why'd ya lie then?"

"Because if I acted all nice and sloppy Jay might've hurt you."

"Dude, he was trying to cheer me up! He made more of an effort to apologise than you did!"

"What do you think would've happened if he told the rest of the germs that I give a damn?! Babygirl, not everyone is nice and undertstandin'. They are the nastiest peices of work you'll ever know! If they see even the slightest bit of compassion in their boss, they would tear me apart, but not before they had a go at you first. So I gotta be harsh, and I've gotta act like I don't care, 'cause if I don't, it's you who's gonna pay for it, not me." For a moment I was quiet. I never thought of it that way.

"Oh." was all I could manage to say. It suprised me knowing that Thrax was being mean to protect me, what with him being a villain and all. "Y'know, for a killer virus, yer kinda missing out the 'killer' part." We both quietly chuckled for a moment before both shutting up, making the room silent as hell.

"Still think I've come to put ya outta your misery?" Thrax asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, ye might as well, staring at the ceiling is turning out to be more borin' than what I anticipated it to be." I joked. Thrax chuckled again for a moment.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just give me a bit of warning first before ye say anything harsh, yeah?"

"Okay, well, I better go, one of the goons is gonna be callin' me-"

"Woah, you actually call them yer goons?" I asked, laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's the only fun I seem to have these days." He chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As I ate my breakfast quietly, I couldn't help but feel relieved that I wasn't gonna die anytime soon, as well as knowing that I now had Thrax on my side. I mean really, I had the most bad-ass, awesome, not to forget good-looking (what can I say? I like bad-boys) killer-virus on my side, what's not to be happy about? I looked at the piano and grinned a little bit.

_'Well, it wouldn't hurt to play a little bit, I have kinda ignored it for a wee while...' _

**(A.N. : Right, for those of you who have just read this and have no clue what's going on, I decided to continue this story from what was started off on a different account that I lost, if you wish to read the start, I have left a link in the description so read away at your hearts content. I hope you guys enjoy this, please leave reviews so that I know your opinion and if you think that there's any way that I can improve this :3 ) **


End file.
